worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
9×18mm Makarov
|type=Pistol |service= |used_by= Russian military, Ukrainian Military, Cuban Revolutionary Armed Forces, Vietnamese Military, Bulgarian army, Chinese military, Czech military, Slovak military |wars= |designer= B.V. Semin |design_date= 1946 |manufacturer= |production_date= 1951–present |number= |variants= |is_SI_specs= yes |parent= |case_type= Rimless, tapered |bullet= 9.27 |neck= 9.91 |shoulder= |base= 9.95 |rim_dia= 9.95 |rim_thick= 1.25 |case_length= 18.10 |length= 25.00 |case_capacity= 0.83 |primer= Berdan or Boxer small pistol |rifling= 240.00 (1 in 9.45 in) |max_pressure=160.00 |is_SI_ballistics= yes |bw1= 95 |btype1= FMJ |en1= 313 |vel1= 319 |test_barrel_length= 97 mm |balsrc=C.I.P. }} The 9×18mm Makarov (designated 9 mm Makarov by the C.I.P. and often called 9×18mm PM) is a Russian pistol and submachine gun cartridge. During the latter half of the 20th Century it was a standard military pistol cartridge of the Soviet Union and the Eastern Bloc, analogous to the 9×19mm Parabellum in NATO and Western military use. History During the Second World War and the early Cold War, the 7.62×25mm Tokarev was the standard automatic pistol round for the Soviet Union and its satellites in Eastern Europe. This ammunition is still in use by many of these countries today. During the war the Red army had found a few shortcomings of its 7.62mm TT-33 pistol, one of which was a tendency to inadvertently drop its magazine while in operation. The army wanted something that was lighter, with a heel release instead of a button and different ammunition. A direct blowback design was chosen for the pistol's operation, since it would be quick and cheap to manufacture, as well as accurate, due to the fixed barrel design allowed by direct blowback operation. The 9×18mm Makarov round was designed by B.V. Semin in 1946, and was intended to be a relatively powerful round with modest bolt thrust that could function safely in a simple or direct blowback pistol. It was based on the 9×18mm Ultra cartridge which was developed in 1936 by Gustav Genschow & Co. for the German Luftwaffe, as a more powerful alternative to the 9×17mm used in the Walther PP, also a simple blowback design pistol. Nikolay Fyodorovich Makarov went on to design the Makarov PM pistol around the 9×18mm Makarov round in 1948. The Soviet military required that their ammunition should be incompatible with NATO firearms, so that in the event of armed conflict a foreign power would be unable to use captured Soviet ammunition supplies. 9×18mm Makarov ammunition uses a larger diameter bullet than other common 9 mm rounds. Indeed 9 mm Parabellum is 9.017 mm (0.355 inches), however 9×18mm Makarov rounds are loaded with bullets measuring 9.27 mm (0.365 in). After its introduction in 1951, the 9×18mm Makarov round spread throughout the militaries of Eastern Bloc nations. Dimensions The 9×18mm Makarov has 0.83 ml (12.8 grains H2O) cartridge case capacity. 9×18mm Makarovm maximum C.I.P. cartridge dimensions. All sizes in millimeters (mm). The common rifling twist rate for this cartridge is 240 mm (1 in 9.45 in), 4 grooves, ø lands = 9.00 mm, ø grooves = 9.27 mm, land width = 4.50 mm and the primer type is small pistol.C.I.P. TDCC datasheet 9 mm Makarov According to the official C.I.P. (Commission Internationale Permanente Pour L'Epreuve Des Armes A Feu Portatives) rulings the 9×18mm Makarov case can handle up to piezo pressure. In C.I.P. regulated countries every pistol cartridge combo has to be proofed at 130% of this maximum C.I.P. pressure to certify for sale to consumers.C.I.P. TDCC datasheet 9 mm Makarov The 9×18mm Makarov is ballistically inferior to the 9×19mm Parabellum cartridge. While there are no official SAAMI pressure specs for the 9×18mm Makarov cartridge, tests indicate that surplus ammunition develop pressures in the mid 20,000 psi, significantly less than the 35,000 psi or more generated by 9mm Parabellum loads. As such it is designed to be used in low powered blowback semiautomatics, much like the .380 ACP cartridge, rather than locked breech designs encountered, but not always required, for higher pressure cartridges like the 9×19mm Parabellum. Basic specifications of 21st century Russian service loads The 9×18mm Makarov rounds in use with the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation are designed for pistols and submachine guns. Currently (2003), there are several variants of 9×18mm Makarov produced for various purposes. All use clad metal as case material.9mm CARTRIDGES The 57-N-181S cartridge is loaded with a steel-core bullet and is designed to kill personnel at a range of up to . The bullet has a clad metal envelope totally covering the core. The bullet’s nose is spherical with no distinguishing color of the tip. It can penetrate a 1.3 mm thick St3 steel plate or 5 mm ordinary steel plate at . The RG028 cartridge is loaded with an enhanced penetration bullet and is designed to kill personnel wearing body armour. The bullet has a core of hardened steel. The SP-7 cartridge is loaded with an enhanced stopping effect bullet and is designed to defeat live targets. The bullet has a black tip. The SP-8 cartridge is loaded with a low-penetration bullet and is designed to engage personnel. * R50 at means the closest 50 percent of the shot group will all be within a circle of the mentioned diameter at . Firearms chambered for 9×18mm Makarov Pistols *Makarov PM *Stechkin APS *MP-448 Skyph *ČZ vz. 82 *FEG PA-63 *P-83 Wanad *P-64 pistol * R-92 * OTs-01 Stechkin (RSA) * OTs-27 *OTs-33 *Fort 12 Submachine guns *Škorpion vz. 65 and vz. 82 *PM-63 RAK *PM-84 Glauberyt * PP-90 Penal *PP-91 KEDR * PP-93 *OTs-02 Kiparis *PP-19 Bizon * PP-19-01 *VEB Maschinenpistole *Arsenal Shipka Image:9mmMakarov-vs-22LR.jpg|9×18mm Makarov compared to a .22LR Hollow Point Image:9x18mm casing.jpg|9×18mm Makarov case Image:9x18mm MAK.jpg|9×18mm Makarov Image:Makarov and Luger cartidges.jpg|9×18mm Makarov compared to a 9mm Luger Full Metal Jacket Synonyms *9 mm Makarov *9×18mm *9×18mm PM *9 mm Mak *9×18mm Soviet See also *9mm caliber *List of handgun cartridges References External links *Ballistics By The Inch 9mm Makarov results *C.I.P. TDCC datasheet 9 mm Makarov Category:Pistol and rifle cartridges Category:Military cartridges Category:9x18mm Makarov firearms